The Unexpected Evening
by Valkerian Boomerang
Summary: Kirby and Samus are one of two pairs who have been selected to test Crazy Hand's new map. Boardering Crack-Fiction Rated T for: Mild Language,Adult Situations,Violence, and Moonshine


"Zelda is clearly hotter than Peach you babbling oaf" Link yelled to Ike. This had been going on for nearly three hours at this point. Kirby yawned at the dullness of the conversation,by now the only people talking were Ike and Link who continuously kept yelling who was hotter. Link obviously thought Zelda was Hotter than everybody,While Ike thought it was Peach. Considering that only four Females resided in the Smash Mansion unless you count Pikachu, and Jigglypuff and they didn't really know what gender they were,they lay eggs for Platuna's sake! "Both of you just shut up, none of us even care about that anymore!" Snake yelled obviously annoyed at the fact that the conversation still had not changed. Everybody agreed, "Anyways Samus is the hottest" Snake said daydreaming at her image. Everybody started yelling at this other than Kirby and Pit,who was too busy eating his pudding too notice. Kirby stood up slowly and waddled away from the table "No I'm hottest!" Jigglypuff yelled in a voice deeper than Bowser's, earning mortified faces from all the present smashers. Kirby looked up at the clock in the hallway 5:43 P.M. One hour seventeen minutes until dinner Kirby deducted. Kirby then walked down to the Brawl room. He was suppose to brawl with somebody at 5 :40 but he couldn't remember who though. "As he entered the Brawl room he noticed Peach,Marth,and Samus obviously were waiting for him. He sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head/body thing, "took him long enough" Marth mumbled. A bright light then flashed and the battle commenced. Kirby observed there was only him and Samus in the stadium Which ended up being a weird stadium made by CH filled with little hiding spots,a kitchen,a bedroom,and a CH monument that looked very,very stupid. The battle started and Samus pulled out her Plasma whip and smacked Kirby across his face,body thing. _"Samus this is only a test of my brothers new map you can't attack Kirby"_ MH's voice boomed over the stadium even though he had no mouth. Causing Samus to slightly pout,and Kirby sigh due to the lack of excitement.  
By now Marth and Peach were already making out in Crazy's kitchen,though a pokeball then rolled in and Marth threw in against the wall annoyed. The pokeball opened to reveal Kyrogr who attacked Peach blowing her around the kitchen ricocheting all over the kitchen eventually she stopped knocked out. Marth freaked out and started to act like an escaped mental patient,MH teleported them out and sent Peach to the infirmary. Marth went to the TV room where all the brawlers,excluding the ones who were watching the other battle thing looked at Marth with malicious eyes Mario walked up to Marth and punched him right in the face "That is for-a hurting Princess Peach Marth-a" Mario screamed walking out of the room pissed. "What the..." Marth started. "shhh" all present smashers said their attention glued on the monitor of the other pair of smashers.

Kirby was simply walking around following the irritated Samus who was looking forward to hurt someone. Samus had walked into the kitchen opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of Orange Juice,then she poured herself a glass. "Want anymore?" Kirby asked Samus who nodded in response to his question. Kirby then poured himself a glass,after wards he put the container into the fridge. Kirby then walked to the table where Samus was sitting with her beverage, he sat down in the seat next to the bounty hunter. Kirby took one sip simultaneously with Samus both acting very tipsy,after wards. "Hey Kirby,you,you,know what we should do?" Samus asked drunkenly "I don't *hicup * know nothing abouts nobody" Kirby replied even more drunk than Samus.

"Crazy what did you do to the food?" Master Hand questioned his brother "I only put in 1/12 of my _special_ Moonshine in it" Crazy Hand said innocently "Oh for the love of Mother Arm!" Master screamed at his brother "WELL,FLUFFY BUNNIES OF DOOM!" Crazy yelled in retort to his brother. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Master yelled back, "YOUR THE ONE YELLING!" Crazy repelled. "Hey dipshits aren't you going to help them?" A Chibi wearing Black sweats,boots,and a Red jacket asked. "SHUT UP SHANE!" both hands screeched loudly. Shane had an annoyed look on his face as he walked out of the secret room made for viewing brawls. Shane walked to see all brawlers (excluding Mario,Peach,Kirby,Samus,Pit (who was still eating pudding),and all other female characters) eyes glued onto the television. "What y'all watching?" Shane asked curiously. Though most smashers fell back scared that a woman had found them watching Samus in her Zero suit. "Go away squirt" Meta-Knight said to Shane eyes stuck on Samus cleavage, " yah we're doing adult things" Captain Falcon agreed. "In other words being down right perverted" Shane said with an _your all idiots_ face on, "yep" all present smashers agreed looking back at the screen. Shane face-palmed and left the room of idiots.

"Anyways that's why Red is Blue and Yellow is tree" Kirby said to Samus who looked amazed, "Kirb you a philnofishe- philephlatic- a thinker!" Samus proclaimed sticking her tongue out blowing a raspberry. They had somehow ended up in the bedroom talking about things that made no sense what so ever. A song was playing in here the song _Who _Am_ I too You_. "Hey Samus who am I too you?" Kirby queried. Samus put on a thinking face wondering who was Kirby too her? Samus' face brightened "Kirby you are my best friend,and maybe even my boyfriend" Samus then pulled Kirby into a deep,sultry kiss that seemed to never end they fought with passion in each others mouths for dominance only separating to take a breath of air ,after that well they couldn't say.

" I am going to kill that Pink blob of shit when he gets out of that brawl" Snake said in a calm,yet disturbing voice. "Count me in", "same here" both CF (Captain Falcon) and Sonic piped in. Everybody else only wanted to beat the shit out of him. It was dismissed and they went to their appropriate rooms.

Kirby woke up the next day in the bed,with an ear splitting headache the music had also stopped. He looked down to find Samus cuddling next to him naked with his arm/stub around her neck. Her hair was wildly uneven Kirby had only thought one thing: What the hell happened last night!

**Well guys what did you think about my first story a little Kimus or whatever you call that pairing is called,though I never see this pairing even though it is my favorite I've only seen it one time on **

**This is Valkerian Boomerang signing out**


End file.
